cars_diecastfandomcom-20200214-history
World Of Cars Line
In 2007, Mattel began realeasing Diecast models of the Characters in the Pixar movie Cars. World Of Cars *1. Lightning McQueen *2. Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen *3. Dirt Track Lightning McQueen *4. Cruisin' Lightning McQueen *5. Dinoco Lightning McQueen *6. Cactus Lightning McQueen *7. Bug Mouth Lightning McQueen *8. Bling Bling Lightning McQueen *9. Tongue Lightning McQueen *10. Fabulous Hudson Hornet *11. Doc Hudson *12. Ramone (yellow) *13. Hydraulic Ramone *14. Ghostlight Ramone *15. Lightning Ramone *16. Ramone (purple) *17. Ramone (green) *18. Old School Ramone *19. Brand New Mater *20. Mater *21. Ferrari F430 *22. Mario Andretti *23. Dale Earnhardt Jr. *24. Chick Hicks *25. Stacy (Leak Less Pitty) *26. Dinoco Chick Hicks *27. Dinoco Helicopter *28. Leroy Traffik *29. Tex Dinoco *30. Sarge *31. Kathy Copter *32. Petrol Pulaski (RPM Pitty) *33. Pit Crew Member Fabulous Hudson Hornet *34. Pit Crew Member Guido *35. Lightning McQueen With Bumper Stickers (Chase) *36. Spin Out Lightning McQueen *37. Pit Crew Member Fillmore *38. Fillmore *39. Hamm *40. Boost *41. RPM #64 *42. Bob Cutlass *43. Darrell Cartrip *44. Fred *45. Yeti The Abominable Snowplow *46. Sheriff *47. The King *48. Sally *49. Leak Less *50. Nitroade *51. Lizzie *52. DJ *53. Wingo *54. Snot Rod *55. My Name Is Not Chuck *56. Tow (Race Tow Truck Tom) *57. Race Official Tom *58. Axle Accelerator *59. Chuki *60. Roman Dunes (Chief No Stall) *61. Van *62. Luke Pettlework (Dinoco Pitty) *63. Al Oft The Lightyear Blimp *64. Hugo Fast (Nitroade Pitty) *65. Charlie Checker (Piston Cup Pace Car) *66. Tar Lightning McQueen *67. Fred With Bumper Stickers (Chase) *68. Dudley Spare (Octane Gain Pitty) *69. Ron Hover *70. Sally With Cone *71. Dexter Hoover (with Yellow Flag) *72. Edwin Kranks World Of Cars: Race O Rama In 2008, Mattel continued the line with the Race O Rama series. *73. Impound Lightning McQueen (Chase) *74. Tank Coat Pitty *75. Impound Boost (Chase) *76. Kori Turbowitz *77. Chief RPM *78. Timothy Twostroke *79. Trunk Fresh Pitty *80. Impound Snot Rod (Chase) *81. Greta *82. Race Damaged King *83. Easy Idle Pitty *84. Impound DJ (Chase) *85. Hank "Halloween" Murphy *86. Chuck Manifold *87. Impound Wingo (Chase) *88. Tumbleweed Lightning McQueen *89. Andrea *90. Chuki (Japanese Card) (Chase) *91. Milton Calypeer *92. N2O Cola Pitty (not released) *93. Todd *94. Ferrari F430 (Italian Card) (Chase) *95. Patty *96. Vitoline Pitty *97. Mario Andretti (Italian Card) (Chase) *98. Costanzo Della Corsa *99. Blowing Bubbles Mater *100. Saluting Sarge (Chase) *101. King With Piston Cup (Chase) *102. Dinoco Lightning McQueen With Piston Cup (Chase) *103. Skip Ricter *104. Chick Hicks With Piston Cup World of Cars: Final Lap In 2010 Mattel finished off their cars line. *105. Mood Springs Pitty (not released) *106. Polly Puddlejumper *107. Muddy Lightning McQueen *108. Mini *109. Night Vision Lightning McQueen *110. Whitewalls Lightning McQueen *111. Flo *112. Luigi *113. Guido *114. Darrell Cartrip (with Ransburg Paint) (Chase) *115. DJ (with Ransburg Paint) (Chase) *116. Pit Crew Member Sarge *117. Hydraulic Ramone with Metallic Finish (Chase) *118. Bling Bling Lightning McQueen with Piston Cup (Chase) *119. Vern *120. King with Metallic Finish (Chase) *121. Fred with Fallen Bumper (Chase) *122. Jay Limo *123. Lightning McQueen with Shovel *124. Van with Stickers (Chase) *125. Fillmore with Gas Can (Chase) *126. Marlon "Clutches" McKay *127. Lightning McQueen with Cone *128. Rust-Eze Lightning McQueen (Chase) *129. Tim Rimmer *130. Mater with Oil Can (Chase) *131. Paint Mask Lightning McQueen (Chase) *132. Wrecked Fabulous Hudson Hornet (Chase) (not released) *133. Duff Wrecks *134. Mater with Hood (Chase) *135. Dinoco Lightning McQueen with Celebrity Signature (Chase) *136. Yeti with Snow Cones (Chase) *137. Dash Boardman *138. Antonio Veloce Eccellente *139. Dexter Hoover (with Checkered Flag) *140. One Eyed Mater *141. Donna Pits *142. Nick Stickers *143. Wet Lightning McQueen *144. Race Damaged Mood Springs *145. Johnny *146. Jamie *147. Bert *148. Flo with Tray *149. Artie *150. Valerie Veate *151. Marty Brakeburst *152. Jonathan Wrenchworths *153. Matthew "True Blue" McCrew *154. Timothy "Timezone" Truecoat *155. Marilyn *156. Milo *157. Coriander Widetrack *158. Swift Alternator *160. Derek "Decals" Dobbs *161. Wilmar Flattz *162. Hooman *165. Matti *166. Mater with Glow in the Dark Lamp (Chase) *167-170. TBA *171 & 172. Guido with Roller and Tray & Luigi with Bucket (Chase) Deluxe In 2008, Mattel Began realeasing bigger vehicles that need special packaging. #Lightning Storm Mcqueen #Marco #Mack Semi #Al Oft #Dinoco Helicopter #Barney Stormin #Dustin Mellows #Chick Hicks Semi #Elvis RV #Gray Semi #Hummer Sven #RPM Semi #Frank #Richard Clayton Kensington #TJ #Bessie #Brian Park Motors #Marco Axelbender #Mater With Cone Teeth #Leroy Traffic with Snow Tires # Miles #Chuck "Choke" Cables Haulers In 2008, Mattel Made haulers to carry the diecast Racers. These Haulers Open up and contain many fun features inside. #Mack Hauler #Chick Hicks Hauler #Gray Hauler #Octane Gain Hauler #Jerry Recycled Batteries #Leak Less Hauler #Gil #Nitroade Hauler #RPM Hauler #Shiny Wax Hauler #Sidewall Shine Hauler #Mood Springs Hauler #Vinyl Toupee Hauler #Paul Valdez #Shifty Drug Hauler #Chet Boxkaar #Oliver LIghtload #Ben Crankleshaft Category:Diecast Lines